diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Azusa Mukami
}} Azusa Mukami (無神 アズサ Mukami Azusa) is the fourth and youngest son of the Mukami household. Appearance Azusa has grey eyes and black hair with lighter gray tips. The longest point in his hair reaches down to his chin, with long bangs that go right past his eyes. The bangs are parted with one piece in the middle and the rest on the either side of his head. In the back of Azusa's hair, right on his neck, he has his hair cut straight. The rest of it looks messy and curly. He has a pale complexion, with a noticeable scar on the bridge of his nose along with one on the lower bottoms of this left cheek and on the back of his neck as well. There are bandages around his arms and one around his neck. Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD He usually wears a white sweater with sleeves usually around his upper arms with diamond patterns on the left and right side and belts on the bottom parts of the sleeves. He has long sleeve blue shirt underneath with a darker blue bordering the top. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the left arm rolled up showing the bandaged arm and a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath and a blue ribbon and black tie . He wears the usual black uniform pants with black boots. He also wears a maroon beret and sometimes holds a long white bandage in his hand. Personality Azusa is a clingy, faint-hearted do-S (extreme sadist) and do-M ( extreme masochist). Because he likes being injured, he may even harm himself. Though his manner of speech and attitude are timid, he'll always do what he wants to his heart's content. He talks very slowly. Azusa has a twisted yet visible sense of right and wrong. He often tells his brothers not to fight. He apologizes to the heroine when he startles her, deceives her, or feels he must do something against her wishes. Azusa also admits he knows lying is wrong, but he will lie to make someone happy, to earn a punishment, or to fulfill his older brothers’ orders. When he hurts the heroine by cutting her, sucking her blood, or forcing spicy food on her, it is usually because he's trying to help or to share something he enjoys. He believes the physical pain is the greatest pleasure that makes soemoen feel alive and forget the pains of the heart, and that is why he wants to hurt her, to give her the same comfort and pleasure he gets by that pain. He also finds the leaving of permanent scars over the body as something very intimate, and since he heals, he needs to "refresh" his old scars which he considers his friends (Justin, Christina ,Melisa which are named after his bullies in childhood). History Azusa was a child wandering around in the streets,suggested that he was living among gypsies and maybe being one of them as well. He nearly starved to death until he was saved by someone. Still, he felt that his existence in this world had no meaning. He was later picked up by three thieving children named Justin, Melissa and Christina, who would constantly beat him up for any ridiculous reason. However, as they beat Azusa more and more, Azusa began to laugh - he enjoyed the pain and feels that the pain he felt was proof that he was alive and that his existence had a meaning.That his pain was giving happiness to those children and making them feel better,which was giving him a purpose. One day, Justin, Melissa, and Christina attempted to rob a noble's mansion, but they were all caught and were immediately killed without a trial. When Azusa learned of their deaths, he cried desperately, thinking he was going to be alone again because no one was left to beat him up. A police man came by and told him that Azusa finally got his revenge against the three thieves. The police man knew that they treated him badly, so he thought that Azusa would be happy about their deaths, but he wasn't as his life became pointless again. Azusa wandered on the streets again but fainted in front of a shop. The shopkeeper kicked him, saying that Azusa was interfering with his business, but Azusa laughed and said, “Hahaha… kick me more!” The shopkeeper thought that he was disgusting and brought Azusa to the orphanage. The other kids at the orphanage tried to speak with him, but ended up beating him. Azusa's situation didn't change until he met Yuma. Yuma was the very first person who was kind and nice to Azusa and didn't beat him. Azusa didn't know how he felt when he received the bread from Yuma, but Azusa later reveals that he saw hope. When Kou, Yuma, Ruki, and Azusa were planning escape from the orphanage, Azusa was actually still wavering between escaping and staying until Ruki slapped him. At that point, Azusa decided to go along with the escape plan and was shot like most of the others. Before Karlheinz turned him into a vampire, Karlheinz commented that he was a pitiful human child,same way he thought of the other three. Relationships Family Azusa is the most quiet one in the Mukami family . Ruki considers him weird,and is not pleased by his masochistic nature at all,he finds it a bother. Azusa loves to seek a way to silently provoke his brothers in order to get a beating, and if he can't he honestly begs them to hurt him . He loves the most Yuma's strong hand and punches ,but knows Kou can get even scarier if he touches his stuff. In his Vampire End in MORE,BLOOD which is partly seen as a dream/vision for the future, is suggested that he might create a family with the heroine and have three children with her,named at his abusers from the past - Justin, Christina and Melissa. The hardest task for the heroine is usually to prove him her love without wanting to hurt him, because he understands affection through pain, and her desire to save him from the pain in general both physical and mental,and to show him there could be true happiness for him too. Karlheinz Along with his brothers, Karlheinz saved Azusa's life by turning him into a vampire in order for them to serve him for his plans and experiments. Azusa is respectful towards Karlheinz, but they do not appear to have a close relationship and Azusa does recognize Karlheinz in disguise. Kanato Sakamaki Azusa plays the antagonistic role in Kanato's route in MORE,BLOOD. Kanato dislikes him a lot as the self harm reminds him of his own weaknesses as a child, but what clashes the most in between the two vampires, is that they both are yandere and clingy characters and this makes them pull the heroine in both directions hard. Azusa is the one to destroy Kanato's Teddy and burn it in MORE,BLOOD. But also he is later the one to take a vampire hunter bullet for him and the heroine, trying to protect them from her father Seiji ,who wants to kill her for starting to turn into vampire. However Kanato's too yandere personality remains jealous from Azusa even after his death. Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed (less than a pureborn vampire), increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing though it is slower than a pure-bloods. Teleportation He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. Resilience As he is prone to self harm, he is able to endure alot of pain Other Impure vampires do not have the same amount of skills like pure ones, nor do they posses their own magic, however Karlheinz borrows some for them,such as protective barrier and bat familiars. However due to being former humans they are quite used to things like daylight and human food. Trivia *He named his wounds after Justin, Melissa, and Christina. *He also names his children after Justin, Melissa, and Christina in his Vampire Ending. *He is left-handed. *His foot size is 25.5 cm. *He is an avid knife collector and shows them to Yui on his MORE,BLOOD route. *He is incredibly weak against heat. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Mukami Family Category:Male Category:Japanese Category:Raven Haired Category:Blue-Grey Eyes